


SCP-■■■■巴别塔的恶灵

by NoahSirius



Category: SCP Foundation, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahSirius/pseuds/NoahSirius
Summary: 你看到他被删除记忆时的表情了吗，凯尔希？
Relationships: 凯博 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	SCP-■■■■巴别塔的恶灵

**Author's Note:**

> 以下内容需出示4级以上权限；  
> 由于项目引起的模因干扰，可能导致文档存在逻辑错误。

项目等级:safe

项目描述:

该项目为一个25岁成年人类的大脑结构，因其受到多次■■■-1的刺激以实现神经细胞活化来刺激其再生，使其对环境适应能力超过普通脑结构。

项目对于受体适应能力较强，需使用25岁以下成年人作为受体，可在服刑人员中选用，项目于移植后3小时内与受体进行细胞融合并正常控制。理论上讲，该项目可存储■■■■年内的信息，通过对受体进行知识测验，结果表明项目中包含包括各种学术研究成果以及作战技巧的相关内容。

受体将忘记自己经历过脑移植手术，其本身的人格将会消失。

由于该项目处理战场信息能力优越，其战略价值巨大，可用于对敌对组织的打击行动。

为保证其工作正常，泰拉基金会接受了scp基金会的建议，原因见事件记录1。借助其克隆技术开展实验，并于19■■年■■月■■日成功，克隆体将用于受体不足的情况。

【更改记录】

自20■■年■■月■■日开始，所有的项目受体应为诺亚博士的克隆体，更改原因详见事故记录2。

收容措施：

1.项目无固定收容设施，其必须移植到受体内以防止可能形成的未知模因效应。

2.为防止意外事件发生，现通过相关设备监控其健康状况，并在罗德岛(即前■■■■设施)内部加设冷冻仓以存储克隆体备份，此备份由凯尔希博士管理。

在以下情况中，人员或受体个体将被施以A级记忆消除:

(1)无关干员及受体本人接触到此冷冻仓的任意信息；

(2)受体本人受到强烈的心理刺激；

(3)受体死亡之前。

3.在移植过程中不得将其暴露于空气中过长时间。(详见实验记录1-4)

应当将其放置于0.9%生理盐水中暂存，以免对其他人员产生模因影响，见实验记录1。必须保证脑结构原载体失去一切生命体征，受体需要被解冻后以■■■-1刺激颅腔内部细胞活化以便接受该项目。

3.此项目经O5议会批准，可用于对■■组织的讨伐行动，此组织疑似基金会的敌对组织，并试图通过矿石病毁灭基金会。

4.若脑移植手术成功，个体必须穿戴black steel公司制造的特级防弹衣，整合式头部保护系统头盔及阻燃防护服，避免其受伤造成不必要的损失。

5.未经有关部门批准，个体不得擅自离开罗德岛本舰，在舰内活动时需有助理陪同以确保其人身安全。

6.补充项:当个体完全接触真相且不可通过记忆删除方式逆转时，可通过物理或化学方式处决个体。

【注意】

目前尚未找到能够完全消除其死前记忆的方法。

实验记录：

1.在0.9%生理盐水中正常存活二十天。

2.在血液中正常存活24小时30分钟，此次试验对65名研究人员造成了模因影响，受影响者感到剧烈的偏头痛并产生幻觉，部分受影响者称“看到了战场与硝烟”，5人死亡。将项目移入0.9%生理盐水中，项目恢复正常。

3.在蒸馏水中正常存活五天，并在之后出现部分腐败现象，此时须对其进行3次活化刺激。

4.在暴露的空气中正常存活十分钟，之后其表面出现褶皱，此时需将个体放置入蒸馏水中浸泡一分钟。

5.在碳酸饮料中正常存活2天，并在之后的5天内停止对外界刺激做出反应，项目置入0.9%生理盐水2小时后恢复正常。

(它似乎喜欢这种东西。——凯尔希博士)

6.在源石制品中存活5天，其脑电活动异常活跃，并在之后的6天内停止对外界刺激做出反应，经检测该项目发出的电波与人类深度睡眠时电波类似，并对半径100米内的工作人员造成模因影响，受影响者称“感受到了极度的困倦，失去了所有工作甚至活着的动力”。该模因导致3名研究员自杀。

7.在克隆体内部时，项目并不会对外界造成异常模因影响，但会导致个体嗜睡并且偏爱甜食，需对个体每日提供600g巧克力制品，应个体要求，应提供足量咖啡制品。

8.在浓度为0.1%的酒精溶液中正常存活1分钟，之后项目停止对外界刺激做出反应，在一天后正常工作。

“这对普通脑结构来说看起来是不可能的，但是我们必须尽量阻止个体饮酒。”——研究员■■

9.scp-963与该项目的交互实验被否决，即使能通过虫洞也不可以。

“谁知道这种实验做了以后会发生什么。”——研究员■■■

【附注】

以上结果由凯尔希等人提供，其余实验需经相关部门应允后进行，其他实验结果等待医疗部门完善。

相关文件

1.从世界开始被天灾影响的那一天开始，泰拉基金会成员陆续死于矿石病——天灾的中心出现在了基金会总部上空——幸存者之一，研究员凯尔希博士通过■■■-7联系到了另一个世界的基金会以请求支援。

由于重启世界需要的成本极高，且装置难以通过虫洞转移，于是O5议会否决了博士们及研究员的提议，取而代之的是他们发起的一轮新的计划阿特拉斯（Atlas）。

O5议会派出诺亚博士带领五名研究员通过位面跳跃，来到该平行世界，在经过了两年左右的调查之后，有三名研究员死于矿石病感染。

其余人员中，诺亚博士意外获得抗体，有证据表明，其■■号染色体■■■位点存在突变基因，此生理结构同时导致其脑容量超过平均值三个标准差。

除此人之外，剩余二人带着已知信息的复制本返回α位面的基金会，诺亚博士在十天之后收到基金会的指令:“我们会等你回来，你知道自己应该做什么。”

2.诺亚博士既幸运也不幸，其独特的体质使其可以胜任此次计划——寻找矿石病的解决方法并防止其扩散至另一位面。考虑到已经有人因矿石病去世，为保证基金会人员安全及避免不必要的损失，禁止派出O5议会成员。

一支30人的机动特遣队将被派出以保护此人的，转移到泰拉世界中之后由前泰拉基金会研究员凯尔希博士亲自带领。

——摘自事件起因记录

事件记录1：

诺亚博士死于一次实验室事故，所幸其大脑完好无损，我们赶到时，带走了尸体并获取了相关遗传信息，在离开事发现场时对目击者实行了A级记忆消除。

为保证阿特拉斯计划顺利实施，我们需要保留此人的所有遗传信息及其脑部结构以作为克隆母本以免受体供应不足。

在上一个项目载体死去的时候，个体大脑可通过体外经■■■-1刺激后再次活化，其神经细胞活跃度将提升至■■■，智力测试表明，此时个体的智力水平明显超出平均值。

此后，将个体大脑迁移至新个体，其代号为博士。

转移事故■■-1摘录

在第【数据删除】代转移过程中，凯尔希博士将其放置于一容器中，并在一名研究人员的帮助下，在大脑表面放置输出装置■■-2试图将项目发出的信号转化为可视影像并成功。

此过程造成【数据删除】台数据分析装置损坏，并引起转移事故■■-1，设施内部150名人员受到某不明模因影响，表现为眩晕及暂时性失明，仅凯尔希博士未受影响。

事后，凯尔希博士报告，由于实验被迫终止，仅记录到显示屏中出现以下四种信息:

信息1:“此为幻像，亦为真实。”

信息2:“病者将死，无可奈何。”

信息3:“以神之名，沐于血肉。”

信息4:“你能否毁灭我？”

尽管大多数研究人员对其他可能出现的内容感到好奇，此实验仍被禁止。

事件后续:

1.“你认为他是存在的人吗，凯尔希博士？不，我们使用的只是一个独立的生理结构，即使其人格存在，为了计划，这也是必须的痛苦。”

“难道没有更好的办法吗？”

“很抱歉，没有，其他的方式可能引起未知事故，因此都不足以与脑部移植方式相媲美。要复活整个人体，对泰拉基金会来说是不可能完成的，所以它必须‘附身’于其他个体。”

2.此事件造成项目内部大部分信息缺失，修复过程持续■年，修复结束后，除人员信息之外，作战技巧与学术研究相关记忆已恢复。

为防止再次出现重大信息缺失，在此事件之后，凯尔希博士被禁止单独与此项目直接接触。

3.在此之后的最近一次脑部移植手术过程中，新克隆体的心脏部位因不明原因无法工作，经研究人员判断，其大脑控制中枢可通过发送信号关闭器官工作，此时需要进行■■■以强制唤醒个体。

事故记录2

19■■年■■月■日，10:35:20 

研究员■■■报告，第一个受体出现不良反应。

同日 14:35:01

对象失去意识，并试图自杀。

同日 15:10:06

模因效应产生，以对象为中心半径范围内10米的相关人员(共25人)受影响最为严重，并报告称“有强烈的恐惧及服从欲望”，仅研究员C受影响较小，表现为剧烈的偏头痛，此时研究员C给对象施以强制镇静，并开始将项目从对象颅腔内移出。

同日 15:30:50

模因效应扩大，以对象为中心半径范围内100米的相关人员(共73人)受到影响，其中两人死亡，在死前口中诅咒着某未知神明并自杀，其中5人试图破坏项目，被凯尔希阻止。

同日 16:50:45

项目被成功移出，模因效应结束。

该事故造成10人死亡，其余受影响人员被施以C级记忆消除。

已知对话记录:

现以时间顺序展示如下:

“你不应该出现在这里，现在马上离开。知道这些对你来说毫无意义，博士。”

“毫无意义？你们所有人是不是都在瞒着我？我曾经无数次想要找到真相，是不是无数次被你们执行了记忆删除？我只是一个大脑的容器，是不是？放下你手里的装置，凯尔希。”

“放下你手里的武器，诺亚博士。是的，你大可以不再相信我。”

“我不是诺亚博士，并且不会再相信你，凯尔希，不论我死去多少次，我都不会再相信你。”

“如果你想这么认为，也没有关系，不过你不会记得有过这些东西。”

“不，凯尔希，你错了。有些东西，人不可能完全忘记。”

“原谅我，诺亚，真相有时经不起探寻。”

诺亚博士随后被施以A级记忆删除。

——19■■年■■月■日，对话记录1，于阿特拉斯档案室

“巴别塔的恶灵正在试图寻找真相，他会想办法对付记忆删除的手段，我们不敢对其使用高级记忆删除，因为这可能导致项目受损，这一点似乎已经被项目察觉到了。凯尔希博士，能否征服那个项目，一切都看你的行动了。在前两次事故中，该项目对你格外偏袒。对了，如果有必要的话，可处决个体，处决权只交给你一个人。”

——记录2，于巴别塔会议室

“我希望你知道，永生并不是一件好事，记性好也不一定是一件好事。”

“你做到永生了吗？凯尔希？”

“或许。我只是活得时间比其他人久一些。我虽然活着，但很多时候我连自己是什么都不知道，我的潜意识中可能期盼着死亡的到来。”

“永生难道不是值得羡慕的事情吗？我模糊地记得，在我的梦境中有好几个人一直告诉我，要活下去，坚持到那一天，我总觉得他们好像已经死了，怪可惜的。”

“你需要坚持到那一天，但是有些东西是即便永恒也无法挽回的，那种悔恨会因为你生命的长度而放大上千倍。”

“我好像没有什么值得让我悔恨的……有什么东西是我需要坚持的呢？”

“你是灯塔，要带着受难者驶出迷雾，你所能带来的希望是独一无二的。”

“你有让你感到后悔的东西吗？”

“有，有很多。”凯尔希看着诺亚博士说，接着喝了一口咖啡。

“不过一切都会好起来的，对吗？”

“是的，一切都会好起来。”

“别再熬夜了，凯尔希。”

“嗯，你也是。”

——对话记录3，于罗德岛医疗部门

“等到天灾和矿石病结束的那一天…不，等到世界和平的那一天，我真想和博士你，还有凯尔希老师一起去看烟火，一起去游乐园，凯尔希老师说过她希望有一天你不必像现在一样这么累。我们到莱塔尼亚买最好的小提琴好不好？我现在已经在练习了，博士，圣诞节的那天我来演奏给大家听吧。”

——记录4，于罗德岛本舰甲板

“未来的你必须做到我没能做到的事，只要有我们在，天就不会塌。”

“你们是谁？”

“我们就是你。”

——对话记录4，于■■■

以下为来自博士发回的部分资料及信息回复：

1.该世界存在不同文明。此世界已知的大部分区域表现为受到天灾摧残的荒原，城邦间存在不同程度的交流，但仍然类似孤岛，这似乎是导致各城邦的经济和技术水平发展不平衡的原因，不过因此诞生了不同水平的文明。

2.该世界存在古代文明。地质学家在位于■■■国家内部的■■■区域发现了文明遗迹，博士确认此文明遗迹与地球现代文明类似。尝试检索此世界基金会的事故信息备份，得到“世界重启失败”的字样。

3.该世界存在宗教组织。其中包括但不限于天主教，犹太教及■■■教派。有些教派对教徒异常残酷，有迹象表明其内部人员会进行不同程度的肉体改造。

4.基金会目前尚无有效手段收容矿石病原体■■■，诺亚博士在泰拉基金会发现其内部存在类似scp500的收容物，该收容物无法阻止矿石病的复发，由于种族不同，诺亚博士的血清亦无法使用到其他个体中。

5.泰拉基金会的敌对组织在诺亚博士等人初次到达此位面后不久便发现了scp基金会的行踪，但仅限于此。

6.大家待我很好，到矿石病有解的那一天，我将申请返回scp基金会。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇披着scp文档的同人(也许吧)。我非常想写出那种两个遍体鳞伤的人仍然在互相支撑的感觉，不过文笔有限，恐怕是写不出来了orz。  
> 欢迎指出错误和评论。  
> 下面是我的唠叨……可以不用看:)  
> 凯尔希一直让我感觉她背负了很多，或许是一个快被秘密和责任压垮的人。  
> 这里私设为了计划实施，她不能告诉博士他的真实情况以防其陷入疯狂，她隐瞒着一切，她会把阴暗面放在自己这边，或许每次删除博士的记忆的时候总会让她于心不忍。  
> 博士则是带着大家前进的人，同样也是负重前行，总有一天他会完全了解真相，从而被处决，这里私设让他陷入一个循环。


End file.
